vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula (The Librarians)
Summary Dracula (also known as Amil Lazlo) was a brilliant professor at the University of Bucharest. Seemingly harmless, he is taken hostage by the villainous Kubichek, who wants Laszlo to lead him to the Judas Chalice. Later it is revealed that he is none other than Dracula, or Vlad the Impaler himself. After drinking from a victim infected by Cholera hundreds of years ago, he became weakened, into an almost human crippled form. Since then he has searched for the Judas Chalice, hoping to reawaken his dark powers. He was killed by Flynn Carsen at the end of The Librarian: The Curse of the Judas Chalice movie. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C. Higher with Judas' Chalice Name: Amil Lazlo, Vlad Dracul, Dracula Origin: The Librarians Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years Classification: Undead, Vampire, Prince of Wallachia, University of Bucharest's professor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Awareness, True Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; Mid with Judas' Chalice), Air Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Limited Necromancy, Telepathy and a degree of Resistance to it (Simone could not read his mind), Heat Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Slowed down time in his clash with Simone), Teleportation, Invisibility, Nigh Invulnerability with Judas' Chalice, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation due to his bite (It appears it can even kill immortal beings, such as vampires), Higher resistance to holy symbols, Dream Walking, Summoning (Can summon his children), Sound Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can transform into a huge bat-like creature), Darkness Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Can walk on walls and ceillings, Resistance to diseases (with Judas' Chalice) Attack Potency: Large Building level (By simply seeing Juda's Chalice and regaining his powers, he created winds that shook the mansion and produced lightning bolts outside). Higher with Judas' Chalice (Said that would "plunge the world into darkness"). Can bypass conventional durability with his teeth. Speed: At least Supersonic, likely Supersonic+ (Far, far swifter than Simone when serious. Simone is faster than bullets) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (The father of all the vampires. None of them could harm him in the slightest) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Unable to tire, except if he doesn't drink blood over a long period) Range: Extended melee range normally. Unknown with his ranged powers. Standard Equipment: Judas' Chalice. Intelligence: Genius (Was reconized as a brilliant mind even by Flynn Carsen, who by the time had at least 22 academic degrees). Weaknesses: He is very proud and can underestimate most of his enemies. Can be killed by decapitation (that's not valid while he is with Judas' Chalice) and by a stake made of cercis siliquastrum wood. Has some aversion to light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Crowley (Supernatural) Crowley's profile (Both High 8-C forms. Vlad was without Judas' Chalice) Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Librarians Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Necromancers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Darkness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8